Vacation Days
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Max and Logan take a trip to his uncle's cabin. Want an ending?? Read my note!!!!!!
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: My world, my rules. No spoilers so I am making Logan walk. Feed back please if you want the next chapters. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this cause this is all I have so far. But if you want me to post whatever else I write you have to review! Good or bad. Hmmm black mail, wonder if it will work??  
  
Distribution: You want it ask me first. I wanna know where it is going BEFORE it gets there. And I want a link. Email me at moonbeam0602@aol.com. Okay enough talk here you go:  
  
1 Vacation Days  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra sat on Max's bed giggling. Hearing her coming from the shower, they quieted. Max dug through her closet pulling out a pair of jeans and a red shirt.  
  
"Wanna look extra nice for roller boy huh?" Cindy said.  
  
"Logan isn't in a wheelchair any more. So you can't call him that."  
  
"Yeah I know. So how long are you guys staying at his family's cabin?"  
  
"What she meant," Kendra said, "Was how many times are you planning on banging the gong?"  
  
"Yeah that too." Cindy said.  
  
"Guys, we're just friends." Max said pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Oh stop denying it Max. You know you like him. And he likes you."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Max grabbed her duffle bag from her bead and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." she turned to Kendra and Cindy. "Bye guys."  
  
They hugged her. "If I didn't have Mr. Multiples I'd wanna bang Logan." Kendra whispered.  
  
Max pulled away. "What!"  
  
"See you do like-" Max put her hand over Kendra's mouth before she could finish.  
  
"Good-bye." She pushed Logan out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
As soon as the door closed Kendra and Cindy fell to the floor laughing.  
  
In the car, heading from Max's apartment, Logan said, "What did Kendra say that made you go crazy?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Believe me you don't."  
  
"Ok. If you say so."  
  
"I say so."  
  
Half way to the cabin Max turned around, reached into the bag seat, and grabbed her bag. As she pulled out her sunglasses, a piece of paper fell out. Max picked it up and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Max,  
  
While you are in the shower we took your clothes out of your bag and gave you some of ours. You still have a pair of your pants and a shirt, but we gave you out shorts and tank tops. A dress to, just incase. Oh and Kendra's bathing suit. You cannot wear a one piece so we gave you Kendra's little red one. Remember we did this for your own good. Now don't forget to bang the gong and hook up with Roller Boy- err Logan. Have fun!  
  
Love,  
  
Kendra And Original Cindy  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Max began digging around in her bag. "Great!"  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"They took out my clothes and gave me theirs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Remind me to kick their asses when we get back."  
  
"Got it." 


	2. Swimming

Disclaimer: I don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: My world, my rules. No spoilers so I am making Logan walk. Feed back please if you want the next chapters. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this cause this is all I have so far. But if you want me to post whatever else I write you have to review! Good or bad. Hmmm black mail, wonder if it will work??  
  
Distribution: You want it ask me first. I wanna know where it is going BEFORE it gets there. And I want a link. Email me at moonbeam0602@aol.com. Okay enough talk here you go:  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 2  
  
Dropping there bags inside the cabin, Max and Logan fell onto the couch tired from the long ride. Max yawned and put her feet on the table.  
  
"So," she said. "What do ya wanna do?"  
  
"Lets go swimming."  
  
"Alright. No lets not." She said suddenly remembering that Kendra and Cindy had replaced her bathing suit with Kendra's.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not wearing Kendra's bathing suit." Max said shaking her head.  
  
"Aw come on Max, how bad can it be?"  
  
"Bad. You've seen how Kendra dresses, lets just say her bathing suits are really small."  
  
"Come on Max it'll be fun."  
  
"You're not giving up are you?"  
  
"Not until you agree to go swimming."  
  
Max sighed. "Fine." She grabbed her bag and walked into the first room she saw.  
  
Logan smiled and brought his things to another room.  
  
Max found Kendra's bathing suit in her bag and held it up. "Oh God." she mumbled. She put it on only to realize she needed someone to tie the back of the top so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
She walked to the door "Logan?"  
  
"What?" came the muffled reply from the next room.  
  
"Can you come in her a minute. I need your help."  
  
"What?" Logan asked as he walked into Max's room. Her back was to him, but he could see her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Tie this please."  
  
"Um...Tie what?" he almost whispered.  
  
"The back of the bathing suit. I don't really feel like having it fall off."  
  
"Oh ok." He walked over to her and tied the stings together.  
  
"Thanks." She turned around and had to catch her breath. Logan was standing there in a pair of shorts. No shirt. She tried to advert her eyes from his chest, with no luck.  
  
Blinking a few times she said "Ready?"  
  
"Yup." Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her pulled her outside, grabbing a few towels on their way.  
  
Forgetting about the bathing suit Max ran into the water and dove under. She surfaced a few minutes later to find Logan standing there doing nothing. Quietly she sunk back under and swam behind him. Popping up she jumped on his back. Surprised he fell over. Max pulled him up and laughed.  
  
"You think that's funny huh?"  
  
Max only laughed more.  
  
Logan swept his arm through the water and made a wave that went over Max's head.  
  
She kept laughing "So what? I'm already wet." She began splashing him.  
  
"Oh you are so dead." Logan laughed as he splashed back.  
  
A few minutes later Logan surrendered. "Ok Ok. You win!"  
  
Max stood up water dripping off her nose, and smiled. She dove under water and again came up behind Logan. For he second time she jumped on his back.  
  
This time he was ready, and didn't fall over. "What is jumping on me fun or something?"  
  
"Well actually knocking you over was fun but you didn't fall this time."  
  
Logan turned his head and looked at her smiling. Their noses almost touching.  
  
Max leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. AS soon as their lips parted she jumped off Logan and went under water. 


	3. Go for it

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
A/N: My world, my rules. No spoilers so I am making Logan walk. feed back please. if you want me to post more you have to review.  
  
distribution: u want it ask first. I wanna know where it's goin BEFORE it gets there. and a link too. email me at moonbeam0602@aol.com  
  
A/N2: Happy New Years guys! I'm posting this as a sorta late holiday/few hours early new years gift for ya all. Hope you like this chapter. The next one might not be up for a while cuz I go back to school on the 4th and midterms 2 weeks after that. And I have a book report due the day after I go back that I have yet to start. So I'll get more out as soon as I can. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Max resurfaced a few feet away. She stood up and looked over at Logan, who was looking around.  
  
Max swam over to him and jumped. She was in mid air when he turned around. He caught her as she fell against him.  
  
"You were supposed to fall over!" she complained.  
  
"Oh well." he shrugged.  
  
She got off him and crossed her arms. "Your no fun." She pouted.  
  
He laughed at her little girl antics. She looked as if she were about to throw a tantrum because he didn't fall over.  
  
"Stop laughing and fall over." She smiled.  
  
"Why do I have to fall over? Why can't you fall over?"  
  
"Alright." Max made herself tip backwards and she went under water. She stood up a moment later. "See that wasn't fun. Jumping on you and knocking you over is fun." She smirked.  
  
She took a few steps closer to Logan. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he fell backwards. His arms encircled her waist as they went tumbling into the water. When he stood up Max was still wrapped around him.  
  
"That was fun to."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yeah." She closed her eyes wondering why she was still on Logan. Why she hadn't let go. Why he hadn't let go.  
  
'Because you to got the hots for each other.' She heard Cindy say in her head. Max sighed Cindy was right. As usual.  
  
She should go for it. 'What the hell' she thought. 'I already kissed him and he didn't seem to mind. And he still is holding me.' She opened her eyes.  
  
Leaning her face closer to his, she kissed him again.  
  
A few minutes later Logan pulled away. "Us mere mortals need to breathe every so often." He smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem." He was still smiling. "Wanna go inside?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Logan let go of Max, but she didn't. "I have to carry you?" he asked.  
  
"You wanted to go inside. And wouldn't it be easier for just one of us to walk than both of us?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Or would you rather me carry you. I can do it you know."  
  
"I think I'll carry you." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms back around her.  
  
"Come on move it!" Max laughed.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Master. Hmm. I could get used to this." 


End file.
